


Creeping Fears

by Esuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuna/pseuds/Esuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first nightmare Saeyoung Choi experienced about her. The second nightmare came the following night. The third and the fourth came in swift succession, one immediately after the other. The fifth nightmare leaves him weeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeping Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers incoming! 
> 
> If you haven't done 707's route on MysMes at the very least, please reconsider reading this.

**This was the first nightmare Saeyoung Choi experienced about her.**

He startled awake, flinching as he took in a lungful of air. The sudden movement stirred the stillness of the room. His chest rises and falls with anxious panting, stilling only when he swallows thickly. Just a dream, he tells himself. His hand runs through his hair, and he finds himself surprised by the sweat that has slightly dampened his forehead. Just a dream. But, God, did it hurt. The dull ache in his chest from where his heart thunders against his rib cage begins to subside as he settles back down, eyes closing as he releases a whoosh of air. A dream, a silly little bad dream.

What an idiot he could be.

**The second nightmare came the following night.**

Images danced around his head, of her lips on another man's. She melted into them, into the arms of Saeyoung's friend; Zen. He was handsome, talented. Utterly charming. But, no ... the features changed, but the scenario didn't. Yoosung. Jumin. Everything ached as he sat up, looking down to his side. She was beside him, lost in peaceful sleep. That eased his pain a little, his hand reaching down. His fingers brushed the brunette strands from her cheek, fingertip following her jawline as he gave a crooked smiled. God, she was beautiful. How on Earth had he managed to get a prize like this one, hm? She was quirky, funny ... naively loyal. Sweet. So very sweet. His index finger traced the curve of her nose, the arch of her eyebrows. Beautiful.

"Saeyoung?" Her voice was sleepy, a soft mumble that barely disrupted the silence around them both. She was so cute when she was half conscious, stuck somewhere between reality and a dream.  
"Shh," he mused quietly, shuffling back down so that he lay once more beside her. Her turned, laid on his side, and his arms snaked out so he could wrap them around her, to protect her. To shield her. To keep her. His forearm pressed against her back as he shifted her closer, and she curled up into him, head tucked beneath his chin, hands pressed against his warm chest. She sighed. So did he, his eyes closing once more.

"Go back to sleep, my lovely girl." His silly, lovely, cute girl.

His fingers traced lazy patterns across her spine through the fabric of her nightwear, her breath soft against his neck. The moment she steadied, and fell truly asleep once more, Saeyoung pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, left his lips to linger as he inhaled her scent; home. Wherever she was, he would be.

**The third and the fourth came in swift succession, one immediately after the other.**

_I'll kill her! -- I'll take her. -- You don't deserve her! -- She was in danger because of you!_

_You were never good enough, Saeyoung._

No! No, no no. Wrong. Bad. Saeyoung suddenly jolts bolt upright, startling her from her sleep too. She yelps, frantically pushing her fringe from her eyes.

"Saeyoung?!" Her voice is a panicked whisper, her warm eyes wide and staring at him. His heart twangs--oh no. How could he have done this to her? She should be sleeping, blissful in her dreams where she could pursue everything she ever wanted and more. Instead, she was pressed against him, clutching his arm anxiously. "What's--."

"Nothing," he assures her, sweat clinging to his skin. "Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry. I thought I heard something, I thought ... I thought you were in danger." Lie, Saeyoung Choi. Lie. Don't risk her knowing that your subconscious doubts her, don't even entertain the thought that she would turn her back on you. Don't you dare ... don't you dare! "But it was nothing. Haha, God, how silly."

"It's not silly. It's ... sweet. Thank you, Saeyoung."

They both lay down, whisper their goodnights to one another, share a loving kiss that tastes sweeter than anything else he's ever had. And he startles awake again, with a choked whine. He thinks she's asleep, goes to untangle himself from her body. Maybe a walk? Water? He succeeds, sitting on the edge of his bed as he gulps the air.

"Come here."

Shit. She's awake. Of course, her being awake is never bad. No moment is wasted in her presence, and it's like standing in the sun indoors. But it's late, has to be at least 5am. He'll let her sleep tomorrow. This whole nightmare business will be done with.

He can't resist her honeyed words and he watches as she beckons to him, coaxes him back to back, under the cover, into her arms. He drifts down, sinks into the mattress, and it is her turn to comfort him, to soothe his worries.

"I love you, Saeyoung. Sleep. Nothing will happen, mmh? Nothing will happen," she repeats the words, like a mantra or a gentle lullaby. Hell, it may as well be one--her voice is practically a song to him.  
" _Nothing will happen._ "

**The fifth nightmare leaves him weeping.**

_She's on the floor. There's blood. At her stomach, on his hands, on their hands. The blade glints, steel grey and crimson. The warmth has drained from her eyes. You should have just done as you were told, Agent 707. Why did you have to kill her? Stubborn. Idiot._

He staggers back. Sobs. His fingers run through his hair, only for his fingertips to dig into his scalp. He wants to drag down, pull his brain apart. Crack his own skull with the pain that thrums within. His shoulders shudder, his gut wrenches, his skin burns. God, it hurts. It hurts so much! It feels so painful, it digs so deep, it scalds his soul. He lets out a wail, a yowl that cracks. Her blood is like lava and it burns into his very being. This wasn't what he wanted, wasn't what he planned for them. No, he wanted her to live! To thrive! To love! To love _him_! He loved her, so God damn much!

"Saeyoung? Saeyoung?!"

Her words sting; it's as if she's calling from the grave. It was all his fault, she was dead and it was all his fucking fault.  
"Saeyoung!"

He gasps, suddenly sits bolt up right. He kicks away the covers desperately, tears streaming down his face, soaking his skin. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I shouldn't have--it wasn't your fault, you didn't deserve it! And now, now you're--you're--"

Her arms wrap around him, she pulls him back. She embraces him, fingers spread across his chest as she presses her lips to the back of his neck. She punctuates her words with kisses, dotting them up his spine, along his jawline, across to his trembling mouth.

"I'm here." _Kiss_. "I'm here." _Kiss_. "Saeyoung, I'm here." _Kiss_. "It's okay." _Kiss_. "I'm here."

His stuttered sobs subside into weepy little hiccups, his body sinking down so that his head is in her lap. Her fingers run through his matted hair, and she whispers healing words down to him, leaning so that she can kiss his ear, his temple.

"It's okay, Saeyoung. I'm here with you, you don't need to worry any more. Nothing is going to happen. No one is going to hurt me, or take me away. I promise, I'll always be beside you, cheering you on, helping you up. I'll always be there. I'll hold your hand and squeeze your fingers so that you feel like you can conquer anything."

He would conquer stars for his girl.

"Nothing scares me when I'm with you. I want to be your rock too, Saeyoung. My lovely Saeyoung. I know you'll never let anything hurt me. I'll never let anything hurt you."

He would fight for her, he would protect her.

"I love you. I love you, more than anyone. More than anything. More than cats, more than Honey Buddha Chips, more than I love my mum's cooking. But I'll never have to miss you, because I'll never leave you. Okay?"

His breathing steadies, his eyes wet with residue tears. He would trade everything he owned for her.

"I love you more and more every day, Saeyoung."

"I love you more than more," he whispers, and she laughs. Her voice is like gold, and it's all his. She laughs for him, she whispers soft things in the night. She snores in the morning when he gets out of bed to work, she flings her arm across the mattress where he would be laying, holding him in her dreams.

"I married you, Saeyoung. There's no one else."

She quells his fears, fights them back with her light. She's so radiant against the inky shadows, pushes them back, spreads through his thoughts. Of course. Of course, she married him.

"I love you. Sleep. And tomorrow, we'll do whatever you want. I'll hold your hand through it all--unless you need it, of course."

A pause.

"Gosh, I'd even heat up your chips for you."

She giggles. He laughs. They relax. They love each other.

"My lovely girl," he whispers.

"My lovely Saeyoung," she replies.

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece that I kind of rushed through. I really, really love Saeyoung's character. He's such a sweet, hurting soul! ;;
> 
> Fight me in the desert if you don't love my boy Saeyoung.


End file.
